Once Upon a Lifetime
by Ranko twin
Summary: 50 word prompt challenge. A collection of small drabbles and 1sentences featuring moments in Yuugi and Yami's life that are meaningful to them. Prompts based off of 50 words. T to be safe. R
1. Chapter 1

**Ranko: Hey guys! So this is that 50 word prompt challenge that I promised you a while back! **

**Yuugi: To refresh your memory, Ranko takes 50 random words (that you guys gave her) and uses those words as a prompt to write a little story. **

**Yami: You'll see the way it is set up when you start reading it. **

**Ranko: I will be doing the first 25 this chapter and then the last 25 next chapter. I will also be writing these in the order in which I received them, not alphabetical. And none of these prompts are connected! They are all separate!**

**Yuugi: Ranko twin does not own anything related to Yu-Gi-Oh. This is a nonprofitable story. **

**Yami: If any of these prompts or occurrences have happened to you personally, it was not intentional. Although if anything of these things did happen to you in real life I would be impressed. **

**Ranko: Enjoy! Hopefully I didn't fail!**

-/-

**Proposal**

"So, um, Yuugi, I was thinking, you know, since we are always together…that we should, I don't know, um…if you don't want to that's fine too! But I was just thinking that since we…we are always together that we might as well…um, how do I say this? Get married?"

Yami sighed and dropped his head in his hands. "How am I even supposed to propose to him if I can't even say it to his picture?"

**Protect**

Yami always protected Yuugi. Ever since they first met Yami has always been there for the boy. Yami was so strong and confident, Yuugi began to wonder if anything could hurt him. He imagined him as a god that couldn't be touched.

Then whenever Yami went overseas to fight in the war and his legs got blown off, Yuugi realized that it was his turn to protect Yami.

**Reborn**

Yuugi sat behind the counter in the Kame Game Shop. They had just returned from Egypt after the Ceremonial Duel and Yuugi missed Yami…or rather, Atem. He missed the feeling of someone always being there with him even if he was alone. He missed the comfortable weight of the Millennium puzzle against his chest.

He rested his chin in his hand and fought back the tears. He had cried enough during the past week. He couldn't keep dwelling on things, even though he missed Yami, even though he never got the chance to confess his true feelings, he had to accept that he would not be reborn.

**Fairytale**

"If we ever get married," Yuugi said suddenly, sitting next to Yami on the couch. "I want the theme of our wedding to be fairytales." Yuugi smiled brightly as he imagined what it would be like.

Yami also began to imagine it and then asked, "Why's that?"

Yuugi leaned his head on Yami's shoulder. "Because every day with you is like a fairytale."

**Bunny**

Yuugi rubbed his temples to fight back a headache. "Yami, for the last time, I am not wearing that for Halloween!"

Yami pouted. "Why not?"

"Because I'm not a girl!"

**Determined**

Yuugi was determined. He had been up all night playing this video game, trying to beat the final boss as Yami waited patiently so they could go to bed. Yuugi cheered in excitement whenever he delivered the finishing blow and the bright "K. O.!" letters flashed on the screen.

Yami picked Yuugi up and slung him over his shoulder. "Time for bed."

**Sacrifice**

Yuugi knew that he shouldn't have done what he had done. Yami deserved everything that was coming to him. He had let the power take over his heart and his mind. It scared Yuugi because while he watched Yami duel so cruelly he was reminded of the evil Yami that he had met when he first put the puzzle together.

But Yuugi also knew that if he didn't sacrifice himself to the power of the Orichalcos than the world would be lost. So Yuugi figured than his sacrifice and Yami's grief would be punishment enough for what his other half did.

**Betrayal**

Yami was a loyal person, a true friend. He was always there for others; that is something that Yuugi taught him. But he felt like he was betraying his best friend and his love as he walked through those doors to the after life.

**Nature**

Yami stared in horror as everyone in their health class watched a baby being born. There was a chorus of "Ew!" and "Oh God, can a woman really do that?" or "I'm never having kids!"

Yuugi rolled his eyes, completing calm about it. "I don't know what the big fuss is about," he whispered to Yami, "it is a natural part of nature."

"Yeah, well nature is disgusting," he whispered back.

**Pain**

"Ow! Yami, not so hard!"

"I'm sorry, I've never really done this before."

"Ouch, slow down, you're hurting me!"

"Well, I'm sorry! I'm doing the best I can!

"Well, you suck at giving back massages."

**Redemption**

Yami stood out in the hall between soul rooms. Except there was no door on the other side of the hall, just a blank wall. Because Yuugi was gone and he was never coming back. And it was all Yami's fault. He rested his hand against the smooth, cold stone as tears streamed down his face. "I promise, I will get you back," he said to the blank wall as if it were Yuugi. The tears came faster as a thought occurred to him…

Yuugi was never going to forgive him for this.

**Stripes**

"You look very handsome," Yuugi said as he straightened Yami's tie.

Yami looked down at the gray pin-striped suit he had on for Seto's wedding. "Yuugi, I look like Al Capone."

**Instance**

"Let's say, for instance, that there was a meteor about to hit the earth and only an alien race could stop it. But they wouldn't stop it unless you decided to go out with some guy like…um, Bandit Keith? Would you do it?"

Yuugi sighed. "Yami, I already told you that I wouldn't cheat on you, even if the world was going to be destroyed."

**Jello**

Yami realized a few things in the world of the living. One is that you can put alcohol in anything and two, Yuugi is really cute after he has taken fifteen jello shots.

**Rooftops**

Yami was a well known thief. He stole precious treasures from wealthy peoples' homes, things that were really no use to them and can be used for greater purposes.

He jumped from rooftop to rooftop as he escaped an aristocrat's home with his latest treasure. He looked down at the small bundle in his arms and smiled at the smiled at the beautiful boy lying there, his long lashes resting against his cheeks. Yami wasn't a usually a greedy person but when he saw this treasure one night, he knew he had to have it.

**Coconuts**

Yami knew that it was a bad idea to give Yuugi a Pina Colada as he watched his boyfriend flirt drunkenly with the bartender. He shook his head and grabbed Yuugi's arm, dragging him out of the bar.

Who knew Yuugi had such a low tolerance for alcohol?

**Car**

Yuugi was happy whenever Yami decided to stay in the world of the living with him instead of going on to the after life. But he knew that if Yami were to continue to live here in his own body he would have to learn how to drive.

**Knife**

Yuugi never knew how overprotective Yami could be until he cut his finger making dinner. It was just a little nick from the knife but when Yami saw the blood he insisted on driving Yuugi to the emergency room.

**Work**

"Yuugi, I'm home!" Yami called as he entered their apartment after a long day at work. When Yuugi didn't respond he searched the house and then he smiled softly whenever he saw Yuugi sleeping peacefully on the couch while he was waiting up for Yami.

**Ski**

Yami didn't know how to ski; he barely knew how to swim. But he wouldn't pass up the chance of seeing Yuugi in a bathing suit.

**Cat**

"Yami! Look at this little guy! Isn't he cute?" Yuugi asked excitedly, holding up a small kitten. They were in the pet store looking for a new pet.

Yami turned and looked at the little kitten. It was clinging to Yuugi's shirt and meowing excitedly at the cute boy. Yami narrowed his eyes and had a stare down at the little venom. If Yuugi decided he wanted this cat there was no way that Yami could say no, and then he knew he would be competing with this little beast for affection from Yuugi.

"I'm getting him!" Yuugi said.

**Phone**

Yuugi dialed the number for what felt like the hundredth time. He put it to his ear and listened to the ring mixed with the pounding of his own heart.

On the third ring, someone picked up, "Hey, Yuugi," a deep, sultry baritone voice answered.

Yuugi blushed and quickly hung up. He sighed; how was he supposed to talk to his own boyfriend if he got nervous just by hearing his voice?

**Carpet**

"What are all these stains on the carpet from?" Jounouchi asked as he walked around the living room in Yami and Yuugi's apartment.

Yuugi blushed and Yami burst out laughing.

Jounouchi blinked and then made a disgusted face. "Ew! Guys, too much information!"

**Camping**

Yami was not an outdoorsy person; he didn't think Yuugi was either. When their friends asked them to go on a camping trip with them, Yami was going to say no, but when he saw the look on Yuugi's face whenever it was mentioned, he couldn't refuse.

**Fire**

Yami missed one thing whenever he was trapped in the Millennium puzzle; he missed the light. He missed the comforting warmth of light. He didn't have any memories from his past life—if he had one—but he remembered the warmth of the sun on his skin. He missed that; he was trapped in darkness in this damned puzzle.

Then when he was set free, he was greeted with a such a bright, beautiful like that was more warm and comforting than a flame.

-/-

**Ranko: Alright! That is the first 25 and I will have the next 25 up soon! I really liked doing this! It was fun and I hope that you guys liked it just as much as I did. **

**Yami: Also, Ranko has a new Tendershipping story up that is called "Taken Adrift." If you haven't read it yet, please do so and also please leave a review on that story as well. **

**Yuugi: Leave a review for us if you feel like it and tell us what you think!**

**Ranko: Tell me your favorite one and if you gave me a word, tell me what you thought of how I used that word!**

**Yami: Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ranko: I got a whole lot of positive responses for the first chapter and that makes me very happy! Unfortunately, I will not be answering reviews because I feel like there is nothing to answer. But I just want to say that I read through all of them and I appreciate every single one!**

**Yuugi: So, here is the last 25 for the 50 word prompt challenge! Ranko twin does not own anything relating to Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Yami: And we are sorry in advance if anything offends you in this chapter. Let us know if it does or not. I think you'll understand when you get to it. **

**Ranko: Enjoy!**

-/-

**Notebook**

Yuugi sat in class, not really paying attention to what the teacher was saying. He was doodling all of his notebook, _Yuugi Sennen_.

**Television**

Getting a television for their apartment was probably the worst idea Yami and Yuugi ever had. They didn't get any work done; they just sat on the couch all day watching anime and then would fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Chair**

Yami fidgeted in his seat; Yuugi was sitting beside him completely calm, though he didn't understand how. "Yuugi, I don't think I can do this," he confessed.

Yuugi sighed. "Are you kidding me? You have faced off against an evil god, insane colt members, and then some!"

Yami pursed his lips. "Yes, but I have a bad feeling about this."

"Yami, it's just a check-up with the dentist, you'll be fine."

**Eraser**

Yami was not always a smooth talker. When he asked Yuugi out for the first time, he stumbled over his words and said all the wrong things. He wished he could just go back to that moment, erase everything he said, and start over. But if he did that, maybe he wouldn't have ended up with Yuugi.

**Pills**

"Yuugi, you have to take these pills," Yami insisted urgently.

Yuugi sighed. "Yami, you have a few things to understand about the current century. I don't need to take pills like that!"

"Why not? You are the bottom in bed, aren't you?" Yami asked, tilting his head to the side curiously.

Yuugi blushed a deep red. "Yami! There is no need for me to take birth control because I am not a girl and there is not risk of me getting pregnant!"

**Sky**

Yuugi was lying down in a field, staring up at the clear blue sky. A few clouds drifted by and he remembered a time where he would lie in this field with someone by his side and they would make shapes out of the clouds. He reached his arm up, as if he were wanting to touch the sky.

"Are you up there watching over me, Yami?"

**Bible**

After Yuugi died, Yami decided to sit down and read the Bible. He wanted to know whether or not his love made it to heaven.

**Bird**

When Yami was first freed from the Millennium puzzle, he was so attracted to the light that was Yuugi. He wanted to possess that light and keep it his forever. He wanted Yuugi to rely on him forever; Yuugi belonged only to him. Yami thought of Yuugi as a bird; he wanted to clips the boy's wings off and trap him in a cage so he would always be his.

**Forest**

Yuugi was drawn to forbidden things. That is why he was in a forbidden relationship with the son of his parents' rivals. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this; he was sneaking through the forest to Yami and Yuugi's secret meeting place, but like he said, he was drawn to anything forbidden and dangerous, and that is what his love for Yami was.

**River**

When Yami was camping with his father he went to go take a bath in a nearby river. Someone was already there, standing under the crystal clear waterfall, bathing. It was a small and delicate looking boy with porcelain skin and hair like his. His skin glowed in the pale moonlight and he hummed a simple tune as he washed.

"Hello?" Yami said; the boy turned, obviously startled. He stared in fear at Yami. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The mysterious boy didn't answer, he dove under the water, fleeing away from Yami. Yami saw what looked like a mermaid's tale before it disappeared into the river with the beautiful boy.

**Computer**

"Hey Yuugi, what are you doing?" Yami asked, coming up behind Yuugi, looking over the boy's shoulder at the computer screen. He recognized that it was fanfiction but before he could take a closer look at it Yuugi quickly closed the lid of his laptop.

"Nothing," he said, blushing.

**Bed**

What Yami loved the most about being married to Yuugi is that every morning he felt the boy's warmth beside him as they shared a bed, reminding him that we wasn't alone and someone did love him.

**Backpack**

"Yuugi, are you forgetting anything?" Yami asked through their mind link.

Yuugi blinked in confusion and checked himself over. "Hm, school jacket, shoes, dog collar, backpack, lunch money. I think that's everything!"

A moment of silence. "Millennium puzzle…"

"Oh shoot! I'm so sorry, mou hitori no boku!" he said as he put the chain around his neck.

**Monk**

It never failed to surprise Yami how calm and collected Yuugi remained whenever Yami and their adoptive son would begin to roughhouse and then basically destroy the house. He just smiled at their son, looking just as calm as a monk as he cleaned the house…

Then he took Yami by the ear and whispered harshly. "No more, messing around or else Do you understand me?" Out of fear of his life and something else that was very important to him he nodded his head.

**Sebastian**

Yami sighed. He was on the couch with Yuugi, watching Kuroshitsuji. Yuugi was gushing and basically fangirling over Sebastian. "He is so beautiful!" Yuugi said with stars in his eyes.

Yami's left eye twitched; he would not get jealous over a cartoon character, he would not get jealous over a cartoon character…

**Caffeine**

Yami loved Yuugi with all his heart but even he had to admit that Yuugi was a bit mean and moody before he had his morning cup of coffee. Who knew that cute, nice, peppy boy did not get that way without the help of caffeine? One of Yuugi's many secrets.

**Clock**

Yami looked at the clock hanging on the wall of the emergency room. It has already been two hours since Yami rushed Yuugi to the E. R. after the terrible car accident. When would they come out and tell him that Yuugi was alright? How many more hours did he have to wait?

**Window**

Some people say that there are windows of opportunities that pass you by and you have to think quickly and jump through that window or that opportunity may never come your way again. But to Yuugi it wasn't a window, it was a door, and he wouldn't let that door to the after life close and leave him separated from his true love forever.

So thinking quickly, he stepped forward, jumped through the door and followed Atem to the light.

**Jesus**

"Jesus hates fags," a boy said as they passed Yuugi and Yami walking down the street. The boy's friends snickered and commented to their buddy that it was true and that Yami and Yuugi should go to hell.

Yuugi's lips were a thin line as he fought back the tears; he was used to hateful and homophobic comments like that at this point. Yami squeezed Yuugi's hand tighter and kissed him on the cheek.

**School**

Yami didn't learn much from school as he was living in Yuugi's body. Really, he saw no point in it. But he had no choice but to sit through it with Yuugi. So to keep himself entertained for those eight hours, he would pester Yuugi and flash images of what he was thinking in Yuugi's mind, most of those images resulted in Yuugi blushing like a fool.

**Airplane**

Yuugi stood in the parking lot of the airport, looking up at the sky as he saw Yami's plane go higher and higher. He blew a kiss at the departing plane and waved, as if Yami could see him. "Please, be safe," Yuugi whispered.

**Airport**

Yuugi didn't like this; he didn't like this one bit. He was sold by his parents to this wealthy man he didn't even know and was forced to marry him. This man's butler had picked him up from his home, where Yuugi didn't even look back at his parents, and they were currently driving to the airport because this man lives in Egypt.

He looked out the tinted window of the sleek black car; this man may be soon married to him but he would never own Yuugi or his heart.

**Shirt**

"I can't believe this," Yuugi said in an irritated manner. He peeled off his wet shirt from his body and threw it on the floor. "Did you really have to throw me in the pool while I was still fully clothed?" he asked his boyfriend.

Yami just stared at Yuugi's pale chest and flat stomach, admiring how beautiful he looked. Yuugi's left eye twitched. "Hey, are you even listening to me?"

**Sleep**

Yami loved to watch Yuugi sleep. The boy was just so cute. His long lashes resting against his pale cheeks. The way his mouth hung open slightly. He was the perfect sleeper; he didn't snore or drool. His favorite part about watching Yuugi sleep was watching him wake up.

His eyebrows would knit together and he would groan in his sleep. He would yawn and stretch his back before he peeled his eyes open, revealing those beautiful gems that Yami loved to stare into. Then when Yuugi recognized Yami beside him, he would stare at the man in total love and adoration.

**Dream**

Yami awoke with a start. He was sweating and breathing heavily, as if he had just run a marathon. He quickly turned on the bedside lamp and looked to his left where his love, Yuugi Motou, was sleeping soundly and safely beside him. He released a breath of relief. "Good, it was only a dream."

-/-

**Ranko: And that is it, folks! I accepted the challenge of taking 50 words and making little prompts out of each of them. I feel so accomplished now!**

**Yuugi: We hope that you all liked this chapter and the words. We also hope that no one was offended by the "Jesus" prompt. That was not our intention. Ranko twin is not homophobic!**

**Ranko: Yuugi, enough already! They get it!**

**Yuugi: …Okay. **

**Yami: Alright, well, review if you feel like it and tell us which was your favorite word (or least favorite word) or any comments really. **

**Ranko: Thanks a lot, guys! You're the best!**


End file.
